Disfrazado de vampiro
by Emiita
Summary: –¿De qué se supone que vas vestido? Kiba rió. Hanabi frunció el ceño. –De vampiro –le enseñó los colmillos. –¿Quieres que te muerda?


**Declaimer:**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia**: Lenguaje obsceno, pero sólo un poquito.

**Resumen:** – ¿De qué se supone que vas vestido? Kiba rió. Hanabi frunció el ceño. –De vampiro –le enseñó los colmillos. – ¿Quieres que te muerda?

**Para:** Mi hermanita Kuraii porque compartimos la rareza de que nos guste esta pareja y me acordé de ella al escribir este fic, de hecho, ella me dio, de cierta forma la idea xD

* * *

><p><strong>Disfrazado de vampiro<strong>

Odiaba esa fiesta. La odiaba mucho, _muchísimo._ Y es que: ¿qué maldito sentido tenía celebrar Halloween? La Noche de Brujas era una tradición estúpida, inventada por los abuelos para asustar a los niños, y alentada por los padres para sacar a sus hijos de sus casas y pasar un rato a solas, haciéndose carantoñas. Era pura idiotez.

Comprendía que los infantes entre los seis y los trece años se echaran a la calle en tropel, vestidos ridículamente con algún disfraz -que podría ser a)Comprado, b)Hecho por sus madres, c)Hecho por ellos. El último caso se adivinaba enseguida, allí donde hubiera un crío con una sábana por la cabeza, dos agujeros en los ojos y asfixiado por falta de oxigeno, nos encontrábamos ante el fenómeno tres.- Sí, lo entendía. Eran niños, no habían madurado y era lógico que se emocionaran gritando _"¿Truco o trato?"_ y se pelearan por quién tenía más dulces _"Yo tengo más dulces, cara de tortilla"_ -el vencedor era muy fácil de identificar por sus pupilas dilatadas y su estado de hiperactividad anómala. Demasiada azúcar en sangre.-

Sip, Hanabi odiaba mucho Halloween. Sin embargo, aunque odiara a muerte esa maldita festividad, allí estaba ella, fuera de su casa, disfrazada de conejito -sí, conejito. Juró matar a Tenten por eso- y celebrando que hoy era 31 de Octubre. Y ya no sabía quiénes eran más patéticos, si ella por dejarse arrastrar o sus acompañantes por sus demostraciones de inmadurez crónica.

Su hermana mayor había conseguido convencerla/obligarla -no pregunten cómo- para salir esa noche. Y por más que trataba de poner buena cara y, al menos, fingir que se lo pasaba bien, no podía -y no era la única, el gesto de su primo Neji, antes de verlo salir del barrio Hyuga, siendo tirado por una Tenten demasiado efusiva, no era más alentador que el suyo propio.- Un ceño arrugaba su rostro y sus brazos se encontraba cruzados sobre su pecho en un gesto enfurruñado. En su defensa debía añadir que la escena delante de ella lo acreditaba.

Konohamaru Sarutobi, vestido de fantasma -confirmando así el fenómeno número tres: hecho por el mismo- encaramado, _precariamente_, a una farola y gritando estupideces que ni se molestaba en escuchar, mientras sus compañeros de equipo, sobre todo la chica, la tal Moegi, le gritaban que se bajara y le reclamaban por los dulces que acababa de quitarles. _Patético._

¿Y ellos tenían dieciséis años? ¿De verdad?

Bufó exasperada, dando una patada contra el suelo, de pura frustración, decidiendo largarse de allí, _ahora_. Llevaba unos…veinte o veinticinco minutos fuera de su cara, con eso era _más _que suficiente -ya había visto suficiente.- Con un poco de suerte, no se encontraría con Hinata durante el camino y llegaría a su casa sin problemas.

Comenzó a caminar con pasos rápidos y decididos, esquivando a los críos que correteaban por la aldea agitando sus bolsas llenas de caramelos, como si se tratara del mejor premio jamás recibido, y atenta a cualquier indicio de unos ojos perlas iguales a los suyos. Tan sumergida iba en sus pensamientos -en su mayoría maldiciones- que ni miró al girar en una esquina. Sólo fue consciente del dolor en su frente y de unos brazos sujetándola.

– ¡Mira por donde caminas, imbécil! –gritó enojada.

¿Qué importaba que la culpa fuera suya? La cuestión era desahogarse.

–Relájate, Fosforito

Hanabi levantó la cabeza de inmediato al oír el familiar apodo. Solamente una persona la llamaba así: Kiba Inuzuka.

– ¿Estás bien, Fosforito? –Hizo una pausa, recorriéndola con la mirada y añadió – ¿O debería decir Conejita?

–Cállate–ordenó, por fin, frunciendo el ceño, irritada.

Se soltó del agarre de Kiba, dando un paso hacía detrás, con gesto enfurruñado. _Sep_, odiaba Halloween, pero sobre todas las cosas, odiaba ese maldito traje de conejita. Porque ese disfraz no era el clásico conejo peludo, de cuerpo entero y calentito. _Nop, claro que no_. Nada de eso para Hanabi. Tenten se empeñó en colocarle un traje rosa pálido hasta mitad de muslo -con el condenado rabito redondo y peludo justo en medio de su trasero- unas medias blancas y unas orejitas en la cabeza. Quedando _"Monísima"_ -según la chica, claro.-

–_Duch._ Amargada. –chasqueó la lengua el Inuzuka.

Hanabi estuvo tentada a sacarle la lengua, pero se contuvo, no caería en su juego infantil. Por el contrario, se dedicó a observar su vestimenta. Usaba una camisa blanca de botones, con un chaleco negro y pantalones de vestir del mismo color. Si ver a Kiba con un atuendo tan _elegante,_ ya de por sí, era desconcertante, -vamos, era _él_, Kiba, un tipo salvaje, feroz, no el clásico príncipe azul- verlo con esa capa larga y oscura sobre los hombros fue el colmo.

Ladeó la cabeza graciosamente, cayéndole, un par de mechones castaños, sobre su rostro, redondeándoselo.

– ¿De qué se supone que vas vestido?

Kiba rió -una carcajada lobuna.-

–De vampiro –le enseñó los dientes, concretamente los caninos. – ¿Quieres que te muerda? –le susurró en el oído, con esa voz -justo esa voz ronca, baja, _sexy_.-

Hanabi se estremeció -no precisamente por el frío.- Kiba sonrió de medio lado -una sonrisa feroz.-

Y no esperó una respuesta, simplemente lo hizo: la mordió -porque ella quería que le mordiera.-

Una mordida sutil, justo donde su pulso latía desbocado. Sintió la suave presión de sus labios sobre su cuello, su aliento rozando su piel, sus dientes jugando a ser el vampiro de las películas de adolescentes. Ella, inconscientemente, dejó caer la cabeza hacía un lado, dándole mayor accesibilidad.

Hanabi gimió. Kiba gruñó.

Él se separó con pasmosa lentitud, mirándola con sus pupilas alargadas directamente a los ojos perla. La atrajo por la cintura, pegándola a sí mismo y sonrió traviesamente, como un niño después de haber hecho una travesura.

– ¿Ya te diste cuenta de que soy un vampiro? –preguntó con diversión.

–No lo sé–contestó en tono inocente–Quizás tengas que volver a morderme para aclarar todas mis dudas.

Los labios de Hanabi se curvaron hacía arriba, devolviéndole el gesto travieso.

La punta rosada de la lengua de Kiba se paseó por su labio inferior relamiéndose, deseando su sabor.

_Sip_, Hanabi odiaba Halloween, mucho, _muchísimo_. Pero, siempre que Kiba estuviera dispuesto a morderla con sus colmillos, estaría dispuesta hacer un _pequeño_ sacrificio y salir a la calle en la Noche de Brujas, disfrazada -aunque fuera de conejito- y preguntar por las casas _"¿Truco o trato?"_

* * *

><p><em>Hola mis amores (?) xD<em>

_Sep, el título es una porquería, pero no se me ocurrió otro...xD_

_Mmmm...Kiba xDD En fin, creo que estoy en racha de one-shot, no lo sé, pero este en concreto me quedó raro y fue otro objetivo cumplido xD Quería escribir un Hanabi/Kiba xD No sé por qué, pero me gusta esta pareja, Kiba es tan sexy y salvaje y Hanabi es...tan parecida y diferente de Hinata (?) xD Porque se parece físicamente un poco, pero no tiene esa misma personalidad dulce y a mi modo de ver, queda linda con Kiba xD Ainssssss, traté de ajustarme a sus personalidades, pero no sé si habrá algo de OoC...no estoy segura xD_

_Por cierto, Kiba le dice Fosforito a Hanabi porque vi que su nombre significa fuegos artificiales y de ahí, fosforito xD Me pareció gracioso que la llamara así xD _

_Ya los dejo xD_

_Nos leemos! ^^ _


End file.
